3 Rebirths
by Sherri3555
Summary: A girl dies as a hero, is now born as something new. Rated T for death.


**Hello! My new story is here now. It's about a girl who died juring the Titan War. This will get two sequels, k? Btw, her name is Kasandra Lyran. Her mom is a florist in Plymouth, Minnesota. It's a real thing, trust me.**

* * *

><p>I wiped my Celestial Bronze spear with a cloth and grabbed my armor. This was the final fight where I will live or die.<p>

I will do my best if it's the last thing I do. The gods would never care about a puny daughter of Hypnos.

I may be good at sleeping, but I'm also good at acting and killing.

I was born with a weird mom. She would always burn food in our fireplace and hide everything about my father.

I ran away when I was 11 and found a satyr. He took me to camp and I met Luke.

We became close and when he turned, I did the same. Gods are bad people if they only think that the 12 gods are best. Even Hades got disrespected.

They even turn against each other.

I ran out as we charged. I knocked two out until I got cutted by the arm. While I winced in pain, someone knocked my helmet off and kicked me.

I quickly tried to stabbed them when something exploded. I quickly ran as bombs went off. I lost my helmet and my spare knife.

I quickly hid behind a wall as I panted loudly as I looked at the scene.

People were fighting, on the ground, or being beated. I looked in horror of what we have become.

I have became a monster by fighting for what I thought was right. I quickly ran away, charging at a defencless crowd of people.

That's when I made my mistake.

I stepped on a bomb and there was a boom next to me. Bombs surrounded me as I felt weak.

I coughed out some blood and ran as fast as I could. I collapsed behind another wall. Fire seemed to burn the bridge. I panted in pain. My body had cuts and I had a burn on my arm.

I felt my heart pounding. I couldn't turn back now. I lost my spear and all I could do was rest.

Pieces of glass was next to me as I stared in my reflection. If I could kill myself, I wouldn't have to fight anymore.

A boy sat next to me. I remembered him from the Hermes cabin.

His name was Kylup, son of Apollo. He was adopted many times but couldn't stay for more then two weeks.

"Hey, you feeling okay? I saw the bombs." I stared at him blushing like crazy. He was a little cute, I'll admit.

He had some scars, but the biggest was across his left arm. His bow was broken and he had only one arrow.

"Yeah. Fighting isn't a thing I can master. And I survived, barely though. I wish this war would end now," I said at last.

"War isn't easy. But we will fight to get respect." "I know. Gods just think that we're pawns and can easily be thrown away. I want to change that," I answered emotionlessly.

Respect isn't easy. I kept getting hurt and barely make it out of a fight. But what I'm really fighting for is for my friends. Ethan, Luke, Kylup, Silena, Chris, every single person I met here was like my family.

"When we get our goal, we'll be happy for once. We'll be more powerful then ever. We will be honored for once. Noticed and important," he said. He brought out a rock.

I realized that it was a jade. Just covered with dust and a little scorched.

"I wish that we could have peace. Guess that wasn't enough for gods. They want to fight for attension," I mumured in shame.

I suddenly felt pain through my body and started to get dizzy. I felt something dripping from my back. It seemed to sting like a knife.

"You okay?" Kylup seemed worried. "No. Guess Fate decided to cut my string right now." "What!?" He seemed scared. "Why now?! We need you! You're one of our greatest friends and warriors! Please don't die!"

He was crying as he hugged me. "On my grave, my last words are-" I choked a little in hurt. "Respect doesn't have to come with war. Just understanding."

I closed my eyes as I cried from the terrible pain. Goodbye.

* * *

><p>I glared at Kylup as he hugged me. Seriously, first thing I get when I woke up was a bone crushing hug.<p>

"Help!" Luke removed Kylup from me as I gasped for air. We were in Elysium right now. I was planning on rebirth after a few years or so in Elysium.

"We may have lost. But we got what what we wanted," I stated proudly. "Respect."

* * *

><p><strong>There is a chance that this is my longest I ever did. Whatever. Anyways, I can't wait 'till I get my hands on Sims 4! I love gaming! Not to brag but I am pretty good. For a girl, of course. Doesn't mean that I can't beat boys! My friend is a Street Fighter champ and I lost 3-2. I even won my second round by a supermove. Not a clue on how. I am known for button mashing as a Gamer Queen. My tittle isn't standing, but I'm pretty much the only girl in my after-school program that actually plays the X-box 360 every chance I can get. So it was pretty easy. I even lasted until 3rd round for a contest. It was a few years ago but I still remember. I was the only girl that competed.<strong>


End file.
